Su pequeño
by KyanLight
Summary: Víctor siempre escuchaba aquel dicho que decía que el amor no tenía edades, mientras que con 16 años conoció a su pequeño Omega de solo 12. Los padres del pequeño Yuri se alegraron de la unión pero le prohibieron reclamarlo hasta que tuviera la edad reglamentaria aunque Víctor se moría por hacerlo suyo. *NO ES SHOTA*


Víctor oia una y otra vez aquello que llamaban la unión perfecta, el compañero perfecto. Con tan poca edad nunca entendía lo que significaba.

Con seis años pensaba que era aquel que jugaría con él. Con 9 pensaba que era aquel que haría travesuras con él. Pasados los 14 pensó que sería con el que haría realidad aquellos sucios pensamientos que sus padres decían que debía controlar.

Pero, ¡Hey! Era un alfa. Era algo "natural" en ellos, después de todos eran todas esas hormonas.

Al final estaba en negación, 16 años y fingiendo que no le importaba tener un Omega, pero en realidad lo pensaba mucho, ¿quien sería aquella linda chica o ese lindo chico con el que se uniría y tendría una vida prospera?

Su respuesta llegó un lluvioso día, mientras esperaba en la entrada de una tienda a que la lluvia bajara para poder ir a casa. Contaba los minutos aburrido hasta que una pequeña voz le distrajo.

–¿Necesitas un paraguas?

Se giró para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, era dulce y tierna como el aroma que desprendía, flores y primavera.

Todo en el pequeño gritaba inocencia, parecía de 11 años, su cabello negro, sus ojos cafés y unos bonitos lentes azules. Se notaba a simple vista que era Omega.

–Puedo prestarte el mío, ¿vives lejos? Yo no. Puedes venir a mi casa mientras pasa la lluvia – el pequeño hablo animado.

Él le dió una sonrisa, parecía tan feliz y alegre. Y algo en el pequeño le llamaba.

–Vivo un poco lejos, ¿crees que no les importe a tus papás si voy contigo?

–No lo creo – se quedó pensativo antes de mirarle de nuevo – ¿Eres un Alfa? Mi vecino es un alfa, pero él no me gusta como tú.

Su corazón brinco, aquel pequeño era tan tierno. Y a penas le acababa de conocer.

–Si, soy un alfa. Tú eres un Omega, ¿cierto?

El pequeño asintió, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

–Vamos, tal vez puedas jugar conmigo en mi nido. Me llamo Yuri.

–Victor – murmuró dejando que le llevará.

Tomó el paraguas para taparles a ambos, mientras el pequeño no dejaba de hablar. Víctor sólo le miraba con una sonrisa, así que este era el Omega con el que pasaría toda su vida.

Al llegar a la casa de Yuri los padres le vieron sorprendidos, ambos estaban mojados ya que el paraguas era muy pequeño para cubrir bien a los dos. Él se presentó con formalidad como sus padres le enseñaron que debí hacerlo cuando conociera a los padres de su Omega.

Ellos no reaccionaron mal, parecían felices de que un pequeño tan educado fuera pareja de su hijo. Sin embargo, ellos dijeron que tenía que llamar a sus padres para conocerles.

Al final terminó con ropa seca y una toalla en la cabeza mientras Yuri le mostraba emocionado su habitación. Le pidió recostarse con el en su nido.

Yuri menciono que ya no dejaba que su amiga que recostara con él ya que su aroma no le gustaba en su refugio pero el de Víctor le gustaba mucho. Sin poder evitarlo el mayor perfume al chico.

Tuvo una larga plática con ambas parejas de padres, tendría permitido ver a Yuri pero le prohibieron marcarle hasta la mayoría de edad.

Seis jodidos años.

Pero podría aguantar, tenía toda una vida para estar juntos. Quería conocerle y que le conozca.

Iba todos los días a casa del morocho, pasaban el tiempo viendo televisión, jugando videojuegos o leyendo en el nido del Omega. Víctor se dió cuenta de que Yuri era más tímido de lo que había sido con él cuando le conoció, era la unión de ambos lo que le hizo más animado con él.

Yuri le presentó a su amigo Pichit, un beta de tez morena que conocía a Yuri desde pequeño. Vitor le presentó a Yuri Prisetski, renombrado Yurio, un Omega rebelde y grosero que intimidaba al pobre Yuri.

Poco a poco pasaron los años, fue difícil para ambos ya que el celo de Yuri se adelantó al conocer tan joven a su pareja. Yuri se había sentido como el infierno mientras sobre pasaba el calor del celo.

Después del primero comenzó a tomar supresores para evitarlos.

Víctor terminó la escuela, siguiendo los pasos de su padre se dedicó a trabajar con él, dándole oportunidad de rentar un apartamento para cuando Yuri por fin fuera mayor de edad.

Mientras tanto, a Yuri le gustaba cocinar en el pequeño negocio familiar y era muy bueno, siempre preparaba cosas especiales para Víctor.

Para entonces Yuri ya entendía porque había sentido esa atracción por Víctor y se sentía ansioso porque llegará a la mayoría de edad. Víctor siempre le trataba tan bien y le cuidaba. También le ayudaba a formar sus nidos cuando entraba en su etapa de celo mayor, siempre usaba su ropa para que pudiera tenerle cerca.

Cuando por fin cumplió la mayoría de edad Yuri se mudó al departamento de Víctor. Ambos estaban felices pero tenían aquella urgencia de reclamar y ser reclamado. Por eso, cerca del primer celo juntos ambos decidieron que Yuri no tomaría supresores.

Ese día Yuri tuvo que faltar al trabajo, envuelto en su nido comenzaron los síntomas del celo. Su piel caliente, la humedad entre sus piernas y su miembro siempre duro. Pero no era tan difícil como cuando fue su primero.

Al menos ahora podía ayudarse un poco y meterse los dedos para complacerse.

Víctor llegó y fue recibido por el potente aroma de las feromonas de su Omega que le excitó de inmediato.

Caminó con calma hasta la habitación, viendo el pequeño nido que su pequeño había hecho en la cama con su ropa. Oía pequeña gemidos apagados desde el lugar.

–¿Como lo está llevando mi pequeño? – pregunto sin mover el montículo, sabía que a Yuri le molestaría.

Poco a poco el montón de ropa se abrió dejando ver un rojo y jadeante Yuri, su piel estaba roja y húmeda de sudor y en sus muslos escurría lubricante que caía de su agujero.

–Víctor... – gimió necesitado – te necesito.

Victor le atrajo a su pecho besando con dulzura esos carnosos labios, Yuri se dejó llevar por aquellas beso, mientras Víctor introducía su lengua en su boca. Antes se habían besado, pero siempre guardaron esos besos para cuando estuvieran vinculados.

Le hizo recostarse, sin dejar de besarlo. Víctor quitaba poco a poco, capa tras capa de ropa hasta que él estuvo tan desnudo como Yuri.

Paso sus dedos por la caliente piel, siendo como un bálsamo calmante. Se detuvo en los pezones, pellizcando y endureciendo los pequeños botones de carne. Yuri dejaba salir los mejores sonidos que hubiera esperado. Porque había fantaseado tanto por ese momento, se había corrido múltiples veces en su mano imaginando a Yuri de esa forma, a su Merced.

Sin perder el ritmo, bajó sus manos un poco más, le hizo abrir las piernas mientras sus dedos tocaban la ya muy húmeda entrada. Introdujo con facilidad dos dedos, provocando un profundo gemido acallado por el beso.

Se separó de Yuri y este se arqueo empujando su trasero hacia los dedos de Víctor. Eran mejores que los propios ya que tocaban los lugares perfectos. Una y otra vez, metía aquellos dedos rozando la dulce próstata del menor, viéndole estremecerse.

Se posiciono entre las piernas de Yuri sacando sus dedos, tomó su pene con su mano libre posicionándolo en la entrada del menor. No quería perder ninguna segundo más asi que se empujó poco a poco, entrando tramo a tramo dentro de su Omega, este le apretaba de las formas más buenas.

Era como estar en un horno húmedo y apretado.

Totalmente dentro y con su cabeza recargada en la hombro, era tan difícil controlarse cuando las feromonas de Yuri se hacia cada vez más fuertes. Quería hacer esa primera vez especial, quería que fuera lento y memorable pero se perdió.

Comenzó embestidas rápidas y duras, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura del menor mientras oía al otro gemir abiertamente. Todos esos años por fin habían valido la pena.

Sintió las uñas de Yuri en su espalda, alcanzó a oír el teléfono pero nada más le importaba que terminar dentro de Yuri.

Lamió varias veces el cuello del menor, acarició el miembro del morocho y le mordió por fin, uniendolos para toda la vida. Yuri gritó mientras se corría, Víctor sintió su nido crecer y empujó las caderas hasta que estuvo dentro de Yuri, unos segundos después comenzó a correrse dentro de él.

Lamió la mordida y suspiro, eso era lo que tanto quería.

Les dió la vuelta, mientras Yuri quedó sobre él. De esa forma sería más cómodo hasta que el nudo bajara. Mientras tanto, ronroneó para Yuri hasta que se durmió. Él le siguió poco después de eso.

Un par de días después, cuando el celo por fin bajó, se dieron la oportunidad de salir al mundo exterior. Yuri recogió su nido, dejándolo en el armario para cuando lo necesitará de nuevo.

Celebraron su unión con su familia y amigos, recibiendo bendiciones de todos. Ambos estuvieron más unidos, ambos se amaban cada vez más.

Para Víctor, Yuri era el mejor marido que alguna vez deseo; para Yuri, Víctor era su sueño.

Todo era perfecto para la feliz pareja, aunque faltaban algunos cachorros. Todavía tenían tiempo para esperar eso.

 **Notita sensual de la autora** : _Nunca antes había escrito un Omegaverse pero amo la temática, tampoco espere subir un Victuri nunca. Espero lo disfruten, déjenme un review con su opinión corazones. Me despido_


End file.
